Lady of the Elves
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: The story of Aragorn and Arwen's daughter in her journey to bring hope back to Middle-Earth. Return of several characters. if u like Beren and Luthien's story and Estel and Evenstar's, you'll like this. evenstar has to make a choice...
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Ok, reposted the first chapter, with 2 new chapters. I hope you'll all enjoy. R&R please.

Lady of the Elves

Chapter I

Child of the Elves 

I was only seven years of age when my father had died. Only seven years old when my mother abandoned me. She was a lovely woman, my mother. Then again, she wasn't any woman at all. An elf is what the elder's called her, Arwen, Queen of the Elves to be in fact, and my father, Aragorn, the King of Men. I hold both of them so dear to me. I love them, and they loved me. My father, I wasn't so close to, but my mother...we shared the world together. She was not only my mother, but my mentor. She taught me the ways of the elder elves. My brother, the King, and my four older sisters have never wished to learn the ways of the elven people. The ways of Men has engulfed them. Though the lands of Middle-Earth are rich and luscious, I feel only sadness and so does the earth. I hear it, as if it speaks to me. The men are destroying the woods, building great cities. There is no one to tend to the woodlands, my people's home. Though no more of my people could be found dwelling in Middle-Earth. None save six half-elves. The children of the King of Men and Queen Arwen. 

Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!

West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree

Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old.

O proud walls! White towers! O winged crown and throne of gold!

O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,

Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?

Dwelling now in Minas Tirith, are the children of the former King, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Queen Arwen, Evenstar of her people. It was after Lady Arwen that her youngest daughter was named. Evenstar, now of the seventeenth age, shared the same glimmering dark beauty of her mother. With flowing brown hair, a pale yet beautiful face, and with the composure and grace of the elder elves, she was widely known in the lands of Gondor of her mesmerizing beauty. Not to say that her sisters were not beautiful, they held a beauty of there own. Though none could compare to Evenstar, the fair maiden. The elders would claim that Evenstar herself was her mother's twin. The two shared practically every physical feature. Though with that, Evenstar also shared her mother's inner features, including her mother's sadness. 

Evenstar longed for the company of the elven folk. Even just one would make her heart rejoice. She could not find company in Men for they were ignorant in the ways of the old and driven by greed. Her brother, Eldarion, King of Gondor, was an exception though. He still had valor in him. Though as the time grows, he changes daily. His dreams are to build a greater Gondor, to excel beyond his father's work, the Great King Aragorn, but those dreams cause the destruction and the ever growing forgetfulness of the elven cities. Already, people say that the ancient cities of Lothlorien and Rivendell are just cities of legends, that they were just cities told in stories. Evenstar's heart new better. She knew that beyond north of Gondor, beyond Rohan, and beyond the ruins of Isengard, lay the homes of the elven folk where she believes her mother is lost in, but not forever.

"Your majesty," Evenstar called out as she walked through the Great Hall of Minas Tirith and towards her brother, who was conversing with Bergil, son of Beregond, member of the White Company, Guard of the Prince of Ithilien. Eldarion turned his attention to Evenstar, smiling, though not entirely happy. "Evenstar, dear sister, why have you come before me? Could what you have to say wait, for I am in a conversation." Now before her brother, Evenstar bows quickly and smiles at Bergil. "Sorry to interrupt, Sir. I have matters to speak with my brother, though it can wait, I suppose. I shall wait for you in the Garden. Good day, Sir Bergil." With that, Evenstar exited the Hall, and made her way out to the Garden which was tended by the elves of Mirkwood themselves. Daily, there would she ponder and dream of a time when she would meet with her people for the first time. The Garden made her feel at home. She once again dozed off into a dream. 

An hour later, she was awoken by someone. Her vision was blurred at first. She saw a tall figure, with hair like her father's, and same bone structure as her father, and the same crystal, blue eyes, and immediately recognized it to be her brother. Evenstar smiled up at him. "Dreaming again, little one? Don't tell me it's about the North again." Laying in the grass, Evenstar rose and stood beside Eldarion. Soothing her silken dark blue gown, she spoke to her brother. "In fact, Sir, that is exactly what I was dreaming about." Eldarion shook his head and sighed. "You and your never ending dreams. The elves have left, little sister. They are gone. Our people lay here, among the Men. You must realize that. There is nothing left for us in the North." "That is what the men of the North once said, that there is nothing left for them in the South, and it would've been true, if not for our father and his great deeds here." Eldarion frowned at his sister and began to walk, Evenstar, hurried to catch up to him. "If only you would go there and keep the elven cities alive---" she was cut by her brother, who now stopped to face her. "I will not go to the North! Do you not understand? My home is here, my people lay here. There are no more elves! Sure, there may be elves hiding in the deep forests, but they have turned into savages. Nothing is left up there!" Now angered with her brother's tone, she raised hers. "There are memories, brother! Memories of our long forgotten history! Look at you, you are the eldest yet you can not even speak in elvish tongue, nor can you understand it. You see me as a disgrace to humans, but in spirit, I am not one of them, I never was. You have completely denied your elven heritage. Least I still have hope for both Men and Elves." "That's enough! You will not speak anymore of this!" He angrily marched back to the White Tower. Evenstar yelled back at him. "That is not what I have called you here for! Turn around and face me!" He turned slowly, but did not walk back to her. Instead, Evenstar made her way to him. 

In a calm voice, she spoke, "You may be King with many duties here in Gondor to attend, but you are first, and foremost my brother. That is why I have called you here, to tell you that I will make my way to the North. To find the elven cities of Lorien and Rivendell. I ask for your aid and your company in my journey. If you refuse to, then so be it. But I tell you now, with or without you approval, I will journey on to the North, and I do not think I might return, dead or alive. I will ride atop Glorfindel, the horse given to our mother by Glorfindel the elf." There was silence for a moment. Evenstar continued to look into her brother's eyes. Then, he spoke. "Very well, if that is your choice, then I will not stop you, nor will I join you." Evenstar's eyes began to tear then. "Then farewell, dear brother. Tell the others that I shall leave at sunrise tomorrow morn. I bid you a happy life." With that, Evenstar fled to her chamber. 

* * * 

Now with her hair tied back and dressed in the garments of a ranger, which consisted of a green tunic and a golden belt passed down from her mother, and brown leggings with mithril, black boots, she mounted Glorfindel, who wore nothing, but his skin, for that is what he preferred. She said farewell to her four sisters, who also refused to travel with her for they already were wedded and had families of their own whom they couldn't just leave behind. She road off quickly before the White Tower, and stopped. She waited a few minutes for her brother to bid her farewell. He did not come. Sadly, she turned Glorfindel around and slowly rode towards the road that led to Isengard. Then suddenly, another rider approached her from behind. "I thought about what you said." Evenstar halted immediately, surprised by her guest. "Brother!" She said allowed. "But I thought you weren't coming!" He laughed and smiled. "And you were right, until a few hours ago, when I decided to ride on with you for your safety. You're my little sister. Did you actually think I was going to let a little girl travel across Middle-Earth without protection." She rolled her eyes at him and grinned. "For your information, I am no longer a little girl, and I also happen to know have the fighting skills of a ranger." "And where, pray tell, did you happen to learn these skills?" "Why," she paused and smiled, "from our dearest father of course. I may have been young then, but I was always told that I was born a wise child." They both laughed then. "Too bad you didn't inherit father's riding skills and horse. I race you then to Edoras, atop my great stallion, Roheryn!" Then, with the speed of the wind, Eldarion dashed off. Evenstar grinned behind him, and in elvish, asked Glorfindel to ride with the speed of Gwaihir, the Great Eagle. Quickly, she caught up to Eldarion. Surprised he turned. She yelled to him, "Aye, brother, I didn't inherit father's riding skills and horse, though I did inherit mother's stallion, only the fasted riding horse on Middle-Earth, and her incredible riding skills. You did know that mother was known to be the fasted rider, did you not?" And with an evil smile, she surpassed Eldarion's stallion, laughing freely at her brother, the King. 


	2. Journey to the North

**__**

Note: Chapter has been expanded because it was too short...

Chapter II

Journey to the North

And so we journeyed on to the chief city of Rohan, Edoras, seat of the Kings, where we were greeted warmly by the people of Rohan. But only for a night for shelter and food. At sun rise, we made our way to the ruins of Isengard. Just above Isengard was the chain of the Misty Mountains. That was the path laid before us. One step beyond Isengard meant no turning back. 

Home is behind, the world ahead, 

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadows to the edge of the night,

Until the stars are all alight,

Then world behind and all ahead,

We'll wonder back to home and bed

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,

Away and fade! Away shall fade!

Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,

And then to bed! And then to bed!

They rode slowly and carefully through Isengard for orcs still roam these lands. Both Eldarion and Evenstar wielded their blades, preparing for any sudden attack. Already they could spot the snow-top peaks of Methedras in the Misty Mountains. "When I was young," Eldarion started, "father used to tell me stories of his adventures with the Fellowship of the Ring. He told me how treacherous it was to pass through these Mountains. How through the mines of Moria, it was thought that they had lost the Great Gandalf from a fire demon. They were surrounded by thousands of orcs and even had to fight off a cave troll. If you don't understand what I'm trying to say, I think it would be best if we traveled over the Mountains instead of under it." Evenstar nodded. "Understood. Don't tire out on me now. We have a long journey before us, without any resting stops. I wouldn't want to handle any orc that comes along alone." "You do your part in getting us there, and I'll do mine." They continued riding towards a trail that led up on the Mountain. 

* * *

The cold winds blew and a chill ran down their spines as they reached the uppermost portion of Methedras. It would take few days before they finally reach the High Pass. The journey was long before them, and with only the cruelest of paths to take, it was going to be one weary travel. Though neither one of the siblings showed signs of weariness. They proved true endurance. 

Something could be heard in the distance, behind them. With their keen elven hearing, they made out the signs of footsteps. "Ride quickly, Evenstar! Something lurks behind us. I will keep up. Ride!" And so she swiftly made her way through the slippery edges. The sound grew. It was nearing them. "Quicker, Evenstar!" Glancing back, Eldarion spotted a tall dark, robed figure on horseback. With another glance, he noticed two more behind him. "Ride into that open area before us and stop there! Go!" Evenstar noticed a change in the weather. the clouds grew dark, and lightning burst into the sky. "A storm, brother!" Evenstar yelled. They reached the open area, halted, and turned to face their followers. "Your blade, Evenstar!" With that, both siblings wielded their blades high up in the air with determination stained on their faces. The dark riders stopped just a few feet away from them. Eldarion tried hard to make out their faces, but he saw nothing. "Do you not see their faces as well, Evenstar?" He whispered, now beside his sister. She shook her head. "Nay, brother, I see nothing. Black Riders...how unusual. Only Black Riders I've heard of were..." She paused in cold fear. And so it dawned on Eldarion who they were. "Sshh...do not speak sister. Do not make a sound. They can't see us, but they have keen hearing." Evenstar then whispered in her elvish tongue to both stallions to keep quiet. Neither side moved. The Black Riders sensed something about and moved forward, now with their swords up high as well. _Oh no, _Evenstar thought. She knew something had to be done before they were cut into pieces. Closing her eyes, she uttered a phrase in elvish, and suddenly, the dark horses jumped in a wild frenzy, dropping the robed creatures to the ground. "Now, brother! Follow me!" Evenstar rode with great speed, Eldarion just slightly behind. Eldarion was amazed with her action. "Where did you learn that?" He yelled to her. "That was amazing!" "No time for conversation, brother. Make haste! Look, they're up and following us still!" He glanced back and there were the three Black Riders, gaining on them with fury. "They gain, sister! We can't go on like this!" 

The path grew unstable as they rode on. Eldarion was right. They would catch up to them within minutes. There was no use running. "Ride on, sister! I will hold them back!" "No!" Evenstar yelled back. "You ride on, I will hold them!" Eldarion rode quickly beside her. "That is madness! I will not leave my sister behind!" "Then we fight together!" Evenstar responded quickly, and for a passing moment, they looked each other in the eye and knew what was to be done. They rode again into an open field and halted to challenge their opponents. The Riders were just a few feet away. With her blade wielded high, Evenstar again uttered a phrase in elvish. With that, rocks were thrown directly at the Riders' beasts, again, they fell off them. This time, the horses slipped and fell off the edge, into a deep canyon. With great fury, the Riders were on their feet and ran towards the two. "Ready your blade, brother!" The Riders were just a feet away from them, when suddenly, two cloaked figures fell down upon the sky and jumped atop the Riders, one was short, wielding an axe, and the other, with two blades in his hand. Evenstar noticed one Rider with three arrows piercing it from behind. That rider fled quickly. With great strength, the remaining two Riders flung their opponents back, hitting the stone wall. Their swords were once again wielded up high, and now after the cloaked figures. One of them quickly wielded his bow, and swiftly shot an arrow an one of the Rider's hand, causing him to drop his weapon. With another shot, he did the same to the other Rider. Their weapons vanished as they hit the ground. The two Riders fled then. 

With a great sigh, the two companions sheathed their weapons. They walked slowly to Evenstar and Eldarion. "I am Eldarion, son of Aragorn, King of Gondor. I command you to reveal yourselves." With a smile, the tall one dropped his hood. "Hail and well met, Your Highness. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of the Elves of Mirkwood, and this is my companion Gimli, son of Gloin, warrior Dwarf." Evenstar gasped at the sight of a full fledged elf. The two bowed before the King. "What is your business here, Legolas, Lord of Mirkwood?" "We were brought here to your aid." "And how exactly did you know that we were in need of aid?" asked Evenstar. Just then, Legolas and Evenstar were caught in each other's eyes. At that moment, Evenstar felt a wave of pain. She fell and was caught in her brother's quick arms. "Evenstar!" "It's starting." Legolas stated. And hurried to Eldarion's and Evenstar's horses. "What's starting? And what has happened to my sister?" Eldarion asked worriedly. Legolas whispered quietly to the jumping horses and in an instant, they were calm and friendly towards him. He brought the horses to Eldarion, who still held the unconscious Evenstar in his harms. "We cannot linger in these mountains long. His gaze grows with every passing moment. Here, take your horse and ride with Evenstar to the High Pass. Gimli and I will follow behind on Evenstar's stallion. The Black Rider's will be on our tail till we reach Rivendell. Make haste!" Legolas helped Evenstar onto Eldarion's stallion. Eldarion rode forth, Legolas and Gimli keeping a good watch just behind him. 

* * *

As they journeyed to the High Pass, not a word was said between the group. They rode quickly, but quietly. It had been almost a full day when finally on the last hour of their journey, Evenstar awoke. Eldarion smiled down at his sister as she rose from his shoulder with a yawn. "Nice to see you up again, sister." Evenstar looked up at her brother, and just then realized that she wasn't on her horse. "Glorfindel? What's happened to Glorfindel?" "Nothing, Lady Evenstar. I hope you don't mind if my companion and I borrow Glorfindel for a bit." Legolas replied then rode beside Eldarion's horse. "What has happened to me, Legolas? A tormenting pain hit me, and I fell into a dark dream, no, more like a vision. Then I knew no more. Why have you come to us?" "That I will now answer." said Legolas. "Let me introduce ourselves more thoroughly. You know of our names, but I believe you have not yet heard of our tale. Gimli and I, we are two out the nine companions that set across Middle-Earth many years ago on a quest to destroy the One Ring." Both Evenstar and Eldarion gasped. "That would mean you knew our father, Aragorn." claimed Evenstar. "Aye, milady, we did know your father. He was the leader of our company. "The Fellowship of the Ring," we were once called. But poor faith slowly tore that Fellowship apart. The Ring was destroyed, but eight Black Riders still lurk. They are after something, something of which either one of you have. I don't know what, but our mentor, Gandalf, he knows. He awaits us now. So let us not slow down. The hour ends and if we continue with our pace, we will reach the High Pass by sunset. Let us make haste!" 


	3. The Hidden Refuge

**__**

Chapter III

The Hidden Refuge

So long we journeyed on to the refuge city of my grandfather, Elrond Peredhil, Master of Rivendell. Tales were told of a hidden elven-city of extreme beauty and glorious, glimmering falls that could be found just beneath the Misty Mountains. There, beneath the mountains was the city that both my father and my mother dwelt in for such a time. As we drew near, the pain I endured throughout our journey lessened and I could already feel a sense of happiness overcome me. But with that also came a new feeling. Something inside me knew that once we reach Rivendell, profound changes in my life would be made. Another quest was awaiting me, one longer and more unbearable than the imaginable. 

He saw the Mountain silent rise

where twilight lies upon the knees

of Valinor and Eldamar

beheld afar beyond the seas.

A wanderer escaped from night

to have white he came at last,

to Elvenhome the green and fair

where keen the air, where pale as glass

beneath the Hill of Ilmarin

a-glimmer in a valley sheer

the lamp lit towers of Tirion

are mirrored on the Shadowmere.

Legolas paused Glorfindel, dismounting him. he stepped upon a platform and seemed to be looking out over the edge of the mountain. Eldarion rode slowly to the edge to see what Legolas was in search for. He rode beside Legolas and paused. Eldarion looked over and saw nothing but mist. "Look there." Legolas suggested. "In the distance, you see?" Eldarion squinted his eyes. "See what? Nothing is to be seen other than mist. What is it you see?" Evenstar looked down to where Legolas was pointing. With a keener sight than her brother, Evenstar barely made out a glimmering-green forest in a deep valley. "Rivendell..." Evenstar gasped. Legolas turned and smiled at her. "Good job, little one. Aye, that is Rivendell. Come now, we have no time to waste." They rode a path downwards that lead straight towards Rivendell. The mist grew more as they made their way down. They could barely make out each other's figures. Legolas spoke. "Listen well behind me. The mist grows and our visions weaken." 

Further down the path, the mist thinned and they were able to see again, though their surroundings were not as clear. The air was moist as they hit the bottom and smelled of morning dew. Evenstar began to feel a sense of belonging. She was home. With a great smile, Evenstar said aloud "We're here!" She jumped off the stallion and ran straight ahead. "Evenstar!" Eldarion shouted. "Don't fret, Eldarion, she knows her way." Legolas stated. They rode after her. Evenstar ran quickly, her heart full of joy, and as she ran, she had flashes of old memories, though they were not of her, but of her mother's. One of her mother running up a staircase, and just then, Evenstar stopped in front of two statues that held what seemed to be the sun. And in-between them, was the staircase. Evenstar rejoiced. She ran up it immediately, and once she reached the top, behold. There lay the refuge city of Rivendell! As green and luscious as told in tales it was. Rivers and falls ran throughout the city. Buildings of wonderful architect stood towering her. Plants and trees were ever-growing and so full of life. She was joined then by Legolas, Gimli, and her brother. "Look, brother! It's so beautiful!" Eldarion smiled and rejoiced with her sister. "Never has I seen such a lovely place." claimed Eldarion. "So the city does exist!" "Aye it does, King." Legolas said with pride. "Though it hurts to know that people have lost faith with this city. But it's better safe and secret than turned into a place only for show. But come along now. Our host awaits us." 

They made their way through the city, this time on foot. Passing by houses of beautiful stature and over a bridge above a stream, Evenstar realized how empty Rivendell was. Not a single elf other than her companion could be seen. Across the bridge, there was another staircase. Above it, was a round platform and several chairs circling it. On one chair sat a robed white figure with hair and a beard just as white, wielding a white staff. The figure spoke then. "Ah! Children of Elessar, I have been awaiting your arrival, especially you, Evenstar, daughter of Arwen. And it is an honor to see you in person, Eldarion, King of Gondor. Come now, don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." "Gandalf the White." Evenstar stated. "Aye, that is me. And you shall learn more of my duty here as you've been wanting to know, so I will not delay. Many years ago, I sailed across the Great Sea to the West in search for peace in the Blessed Lands, and peace I found. Though it did not last for I know the troubles of Middle-Earth. Eight of the Nazgul still lurk and all eight of them are after the two of you. Why, you ask? First, starting with history: the Nazgul were once great kings of old, but were corrupted by greed and driven by power. They served the One Ring. Even though the Ring is destroyed, their greed and need for power still overcome them and are now in search for the Three Rings of the Elven people for they possess a greater power than all put together, save the One Ring. The Red Ring, is kept safely. The other two, were passed down. The Ring of Air, was given to the heir of Aragorn, the greatest ruler of Men as a gift. The White Ring, which was made for Galadriel, Lady of the Forest, was passed down and saved for the one who was prophesized to bring hope back for the Elven lands of Middle-Earth. That one is of noble birth. Born in the land of her very people, she was, but was brought to the land of Men. But now she has returned to her home, just as the prophecy foretold." Evenstar listened intently. Gandalf continued. "To uncover the history of her people, she traveled great lengths and battled great evil, and very well done may I say. All this was done, and not a reward granted. Instead, all you get is the truth. The Elves are a dying race. Their time has already worn out on Middle-Earth. Their lands are quickly fading if you haven't noticed. Rivendell will soon fully disappear into the Mist and all that will be left are legends. But lo! Hope has returned. And if acted quickly, all will be restored and the Elven people shall find hope once again in Middle-Earth."

Silence filled the air. A great burden was now put upon Evenstar. She understood very well what Gandalf was saying. Eldarion, on the other hand, was slightly confused. He then approached Gandalf. "You say my sister is the Elven people's only hope?" "Nay, I say that she is Middle-Earth's only hope. The Nazgul are unimaginably powerful. They not only come after the Elves, but Middle-Earth entirely. They seek revenge, and hunger for power. They also search a way into the West. That must not be allowed. But they grow daily, gathering the lost orcs, tormenting them once again, seducing them. Though there is one force, powerful enough to overcome the Nazgul and their entire army. That force is Evenstar." Evenstar sat down then, her heart full of pain and torment. She knew her fate and feared to move forward. "But...how could I possibly make such an impact? I am but one person, alone I can do nothing." Gandalf stood then and approached Evenstar. "That is where you're wrong, Evenstar. Even the smallest creature can utterly change the world." He then bent down and whispered to Evenstar alone. He held both her hands in his, closing them. "There is something you possess inside yourself that will help you get through this. You will find that inner power, and you will learn to use it. You hurt, aye? You are connected to the earth. You feel it's pains. I will not lie. The path ahead of you is not the easiest to conquer. And with the burden of Middle-Earth, it will only make things worse. But with every darkness, you will have a light to guide you." And when Gandalf released her hands, Evenstar opened hers and lying on her palm was the Elessar itself. Gandalf took it and hung it about her neck. "When pain and loneliness strikes you, this will heal you of your troubles." He then addressed the entire group. "I have prepared rooms for you. Get some rest. You have all journeyed long. And there is food inside the House of Elrond for us to feast on. Gimli, show them the way." Eldarion and Evenstar followed Gimli, but Legolas stayed behind. 

Gandalf spoke to him then. "She wishes to find her mother. You will make sure that she gets to Lorien safely?" Legolas nodded. "That is the duty I put upon myself since the day I swore my alliance to King Aragorn. Though I will not deny that the chances of her finding her mother are very slim. She looks for false hope." "But if that strengthens her heart, then let her search continue. Do you not understand, Legolas? Her love for her people and the hope that she will bring her mother out of her misery and reunite with her family is what gives her the strength to defeat the enemy. You saw what she did back atop the Mountain against the Black Riders. That is only a small example of what she truly possesses. Now go, eat as much as you can and then get some sleep. The two of you shall leave at sunrise tomorrow morn."

* * *

Now dressed in a beautiful blue, silken dress, with a black wrap around and her hair neatly combed straight, Evenstar walked the city of Rivendell. She came upon a small bridge that was atop a small stream coming from a waterfall. She stopped in the middle of the bridge for she was welcomed by a vision. It was one with her mother and father on this very bridge, holding each other's hands, smiling. Evenstar smiled and just then, Legolas interrupted. "Gandalf says we are to leave in the morrow." Evenstar turned, surprised. Legolas beamed a smile at her. "Leave? To where?" "Lorien of course. You wish to seek your mother, am I right?" "Aye, you are, but why so soon? We have just arrived." "We do not have much time, Evenstar. With every passing day, the Nazgul build their army." Evenstar nodded then sighed. "Very well, I must tell Eldarion." "Eldarion does not depart with us. Gandalf speaks to him now about his job. We will need our own army if we wish to defend Middle-Earth. Gandalf prepares now with the King." "I see. Question, Legolas...Why is all of this happening now? Why did the Nazgul wait so long to attack?" "There is no true reason that I know of, nor does Gandalf. Though, I will say this. They have been waiting for a sign and most likely you were it, your decision to move forward. Yes, they are after Middle-Earth entirely, but it's the rulers they want to defeat to have a sweeter victory. And once you have risen to your full power, they believe they can still defeat you then. They want revenge on you mainly for you are their true opponent and only match." "Legolas?" "Yes, Evenstar?" "Do you think I have what it takes to defeat the enemy?" "I know this." Evenstar smiled then threw her arms around Legolas. "Thank you." She then kissed his cheek. Unaware of her action till now, Evenstar shrank back. Legolas took no heed of her action. "I shall take my leave now, Legolas. I'll see you in the morrow." "Aye. Goodnight, Evenstar."

* * *

Evenstar awoke before the sun had set to prepare for their journey. She was clothed in a black tunic, and gray leggings. She wore on her wrist mithril bracers and mithril boots on her feet. Sheathed hanging on he belt was her mother's blade, Gwemegil. Searching through her pack, she found a small mithril pouch. It hasn't occurred to her just what was inside the pouch. Though she knew exactly what. She closed her eyes and she had a memory of her mother speaking to her when she was newly born. In Elvish, Arwen spoke to her. "This was a gift from your grandmother. Listen to me now dear child, all hope is in this one Ring when you decide to acknowledge it as your strength. Remember me by this, and you will overcome every obstacle in your path." Breathing deeply, Evenstar reached inside the pouch for the Ring. She placed it upon her right index finger and as she did, another vision appeared, though it wasn't of past memories, but of what was to come. She saw sadness, battles, her family, her mother with her, and someone else she had never seen before. It was a man, smiling at her. It was an unfamiliar face, yet she felt at home with this person. The vision passed and all was back to normal. She gathered the rest of her gear and headed out to where Legolas awaited her. 

Beside Legolas who was atop his stallion, was Glorfindel. Evenstar smiled at her friend, glad she was able to ride with him once again. She mounted her stallion. "Good morning, Glorfindel, Legolas. Let us be on our way. Make haste ad I shall follow behind thee." "As you wish, Lady Evenstar." And so the two rode on to the land of Lorien, over and below the Misty Mountains. 


	4. Of Meetings Like Luthien and Arwen's

**__**

I'm hoping this one will be enjoyed. ok, just fixed the format.

Chapter IV

Of Meetings Like Luthien and Arwen's

On the second day of our journey, we reached the borders of Lothlorien. It was told that a forest witch dwelled in these woods long ago. She wouldn't allow anyone to take leave. Whoever entered, stayed, and was never seen again. Though that was just a myth. The Companions of the Ring were welcomed and slept overnight in these woods for protection and were allowed leave the next day. Though now no welcome is given. All who've dwelt here have abandoned Middle-Earth. Yet one sleeps forever in Lorien. I feel the sadness in this land. The forest cries and yearns to be loved again. Where was my one hope in this silent forest?

Tinuviel! Tinuviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinuviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.  
As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinuviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering. 

Legolas allowed Evenstar to roam Lorien on her own to search for her mother. Evenstar felt that she knew where to find her. It was strange how she remembers such things, but when she was still newly born, her mother told Evenstar about a meeting once long ago in Rivendell. It was the exact same meeting in the Tales of Beren and Luthien, except this time, the meeting was between Evenstar and Estel. As she walked through the woods of Lorien, she closer her eyes, hearing her mother whisper the story to her in elvish. "Tinuviel is what he called me by, for he thought that I really was Tinuviel. I'll admit, I laughed at his call. Though out of joy and humor. We met again, but by then he had just reached his manhood. It was here in Lorien that I saw him again. It was the day I felt my true feelings for your father. It was the beginning of my loneliness and my Doom of Men. On the Hill of Cerin Amroth is where we plighted our troth, renouncing life with my people forever. That was the day my doom was appointed." 

Evenstar opened her eyes to a calling. "Undomiel! Undomiel!" A voice cried out. It was not of Legolas' voice, but of another man. She turned around and in the dark hill of Cerin Amroth which she wondered off to, she spotted a tall cloaked figure. He was clothed in the Ranger style of the North. Evenstar began to laugh at the coincidence of her memory and of what was just happening. "Aye, that is the meaning of my name, though I am commonly called Evenstar." Though humor glimmered in her eye, her new guest was completely serious. Stunned, he looked, and in awe. Evenstar looked at him curiously, smiling. "Why do you stare?" As if breaking out of his trance, the Ranger kneeled down before Evenstar, kissing her right hand. " Forgive me, Queen Arwen, but it amazes me to see you alive." Evenstar was now just as surprised as her guest. "Nay, Ranger of the North, I am not Queen Arwen." He rose then. "You are not? Then you must be related to her at least, for you look exactly like her." She nodded. "You are right, there, Ranger. We are related. She is my mother." It seemed as though the Ranger's eyes rejoiced and hope grew in him. "Then I am in luck for I have laid my eyes upon a woman I find true beauty in. You glimmer like your mother in the stories." Evenstar laughed. "Glimmer? Stories? There are stories about my mother now?" "Aye, fair maiden, your mother is widely known in the North for her beauty. Though the description of your mother is not as fair as the woman I see before me now." Evenstar smiled. She was known widely in the South for possessing a beauty so like her mothers, though she could not remember her mother's features. Only memories and stories. "I thank you for your kindness, and though I enjoy your humor, I must bid you farewell." The Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Bid me farewell? But we have only just met." "I'm sorry, but there is something I must find in these woods. Farewell." She began to walk away. 

The Ranger was not about to give up just yet. "Let me walk with you while you stay in these woods. Please, for I have never seen true beauty till this day and I don't want it to end so soon. Let me keep you company." Evenstar stopped, then looking upon his face and into his crystalline eyes of blue, she got another vision. It was the same vision she had when she first put on the Ring and saw an unfamiliar man. It was him. The man before her now. She began to worry. It showed on her face. "What is your name, Ranger, and will you be kind and remove that hood of yours?" He removed it then, embarrassed for not remembering his manners earlier. His hair was of the golden sun, short and messy. His face was tan. It was his eyes that pierced Evenstar. "Forgive me, Lady Evenstar. I am Beren, son of the lost Elurin, son of Thingol's Heir, Dior. I am the only human that still dwells with the lost Elves of the North." "Beren? You were named after Thingol's father? The famous Beren who fell in love with Luthien?" Beren laughed. "That is the story, yes, and I was named after Thingol's father." "But you are of Men. How is it that you've lived for so long?" Beren saw the worry in her expression, wondering why it was there. "The Elven-blood in my line has helped me live a little longer, I guess, slowing down the aging process. Though I am not immortal like the full-blooded Elves of the past. May I ask, why is it that you fret?" Evenstar realized her show of worry, but couldn't hide it. She was feeling something for this man, but didn't want to suffer the same doom as her mother did. "You, you trouble me." She began to walk quickly now up the Hill. "Me?" Beren exclaimed. "Have I done you wrong?" "Yes." She replied, walking even quicker. "What have I done?" She stopped then and turned to scorn at him. "You entered my life!" She began to walk again. Stunned, he stared as she walked further up the Hill. He did not move for a few seconds. Wanting to finish their conversation, he strode after her. 

"Evenstar! Come back!" She did not give him heed, but stopped dead on track as she reached the top of Cerin Amroth. Beren was just about to speak again until he saw Evenstar pause before the heart of Lorien. There lay a waterfall and a small bridge, and streams surrounding them. But that was not focus of Evenstar's attention. Before her, laying on a bed, was a lady. Though dressed in black, her pale body glimmered in the dark. Her long brown hair was shining bright. Though the body laid there for many years now, it only looked as if she took her rest just the other day. Evenstar began to tear as she approached the body. "Look, she sleeps still." She stood above her mother now, caressing her warm face. A chill ran through Evenstar's body. "She's warm. How is that possible. And look!" She covered her mouth with her hands, crying now. Beren saw the inhale of breath from Arwen. "She breathes." He said. "You mean to say that she has been sleeping her all these years? But I thought she abided the Doom or Men." Evenstar nodded. "Aye, she did. The Doom of living your life alone. Elves do not die. Though there heartaches can paralyze them. My mother was given the choice to live the rest of her life with her people, or choose a life with only a few years of happiness with the man she loved. Though I don't see why, for either way, there will always be pain." Beren looked at her then. "Is this what you have come to Lorien for? To search out your mother?" She nodded. "Yes. And to take her out of her own spell." Beren looked at her questioningly. "My mother sees no point to live anymore. There is nothing left in Middle-Earth for her and there is no ship to sail her across the sea, and even if there was, she has already made her choice in living in Middle-Earth for eternity. She has put a spell upon her self, a spell of eternal sleep. Though even in your sleep, memories can haunt you, but this time you can't wake up from it." "But how would you know if she were being haunted in her sleep?" She smiled at him. "My soul is connected to Middle-Earth somehow, and I can feel the pain of all who dwell in it. I fear my mother suffers the most. She will forever be tormented in her dreams if I do not awake her." They were silent for one moment. Then Beren spoke. "Could you do that?" Evenstar looked down. "I don't know. She is my hope and I am hers. I must try as hard as I can." Beren wanted to question her about what she meant by her statement, but he knew better. This wasn't a time to converse about other matters. Evenstar needed to be alone with her mother. Beren nodded. "Aye, I shall leave you alone to do your biddings. But I will not leave you entirely for I still have more to ask you." Evenstar smiled. "Thank you, Beren. Oh, and please, I came with a companion. His name is Legolas. Would you mind looking for him and tell him that I am all right?" He nodded. "Aye, that I will. I shall see you in a while, then?" Evenstar smiled at him then turned to her mother. Beren walked away. He wasn't ready to leave her yet. Even if she departed back to her origin, he would follow her. For from that hour, he fell in love with Evenstar, daughter of Arwen Undomiel. 

__


	5. Heart and Hope

**__**

A short chapter. Hopefully it will lighten your hearts.

Chapter V

Heart and Hope

It was that day where two lovers met on this very Hill, the Heart of Lorien, for the woods sing to me of Tales about Doom and Hope, Love and War. My mother gave her love to my father on this very day, and my father gave hope to all Men and Elves and beings alike. And now I look to my mother for hope. I don't know exactly why though. I guess the possibility that my mother, one of the only Eldar Elves among Middle-Earth, still lives helps relieve this pain that has been tormenting my heart for so long now. I long for the company of the Elven kind. I fear only loneliness can destroy me now.

****

It was that day so long ago 

when true love was awakened

When skies of blue and stars of gold

where ever lighting the path behold

In thy Hill of Cerin Amroth,

the Blessed Heart of Lorien

two lovers plighted their troth

appointing the Doom of Men.

The wind blew providing Evenstar a cool breeze. She kneeled beside her mother, holding one of her hands. Kissing the top of Arwen's hand, Evenstar spoke in an Elvish tongue. "In your hand I place my heart that once belonged to you." She places the angel-like Elessar into her mother's palm and closed her hands. "You gave up your heart long ago only to live in torment and loneliness. Take this now and let it heal you. Let it show you once again what joys and wonders could be discovered. That life is worth living for. With hope that you still live, I shall give hope for the Elven dwellers of Middle-Earth. Heed my wishes now." Closing her eyes momentarily, she began an Elvish hymn:

__

Yirihar hiolem. Hanava ronala hintim. Niharin erumidal siriola liennin. Avianin, Undomiel! 

At that exact moment, the breeze grew warmer and both Arwen and Evenstar were surrounded by a glowing white aura. Evenstar's hair blew back as did Arwen's. Suddenly, at the bottom of her foot, elanor and nimphredil began to blossom. Mallorn leaves fell once more, and the unimaginable happened. With blinding light, Lorien lit as bright as the moon and it was once again, a living city. Then suddenly, a pain was lifted from Evenstar's chest and her heart rejoiced at the touch of her mother grasping her hand. Evenstar rose then, with her mother's hand in hers. Evenstar caressed her mother's face and was surprised to see her mother move her right arm to hold the hand that was upon her face. And then, it happened. "Si it miollin?" Her mother spoke. Evenstar quickly embraced her mother, who then opened her eyes and smiled up at her daughter. "Yes, mother, tis the morn. You've been asleep for quite some evenings now." Evenstar looked into her mothers eyes for a moment. Both joy and pain hit Evenstar as she did. She saw all her mother's dreams in the blink of her eyes. But she did not want it to ruin this moment, so instead she smiled and helped her mother sit up. "I've missed you, mother." Arwen smiled at her daughter, who now seemed to pose so wise and mature. It occurred to Arwen just how lovely her daughter was. "And I've missed you, little one. I see you've found your hope. I feared in my dreams that you would never come to this point. But I have faith in you. How was it you've managed to find me?" Evenstar blushed, remembering her earlier encounter. "Fate, mother." Arwen looked into her daughter's eyes, realizing the truth behind it. "Your source of faith came from an unexpected encounter." Evenstar nodded, frowning, she replied "Aye, mother, and a very pleasant one." Arwen held her daughter's hand. "Why then do you frown if this encounter was pleasant?" "Because I fear my fate will be the same as yours if I move any further. I do not wish to live in loneliness as you did." Arwen laughed then. "Dear child, my life with your father was well enjoyed. I wouldn't take back my choice even when I knew my fate. You cannot change your life to be. You can only live life to it's fullest and do what you can to enjoy it with the people whom you love." Evenstar smiled at her mother and rose. "Come mother, we cannot linger here long. A war brews and we must return to Rivendell." Though Arwen did not rise. "You are tired, mother? Can you stand?" Arwen nodded. "That is not what holds me, child. I cannot leave this land. Aye, you have woken me from my sleep, but I have bound myself to thy hill of Cerin Amroth till my love will once again return to me." A burden was put upon Evenstar again. She shook her head, and with a soft tone, she spoke "That time is far from near mother, mayhap even unreachable." Arwen stood and held her daughter's hands. "I have hope that my love will return to me, just as you have hope that our Elven-kin will once again dwell in Middle-Earth. Both hopes, as you know, are far from reachable, but if your heart is there, then there is a way. Do not lose hope, ever." Silent tears fell from Evenstar's pale face. With a sigh, she resigned. "My heart is there, mother, just as yours is. I will return to you mother, but for now I must return to Rivendell and do what has been prophesized." "Aye, child. You will return, I do not doubt that, but what is to be of this new found friend of yours?" I glint of jest grew in Arwen's face and Evenstar smiled and laughed a joyous laugh. "That is not of me to know for I hardly know the man." "True, that is, dear daughter, but you cannot avoid what is to be your fate. Go now. Return to me when you succeed. My heart is with you." Evenstar bowed before her mother, Queen of the Elves, then left to find her companion. "Mornië utúlië." Arwen whispered in the air. _Believe and you will find your way, _Evenstar heard her mother say. 


	6. End of the New, Beginning of the Old

**__**

I do hope this chapter is liked. I wrote 2 chapters in one day. This one required more thinking and looking back into the history. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter VI

End of the New, Beginning of the Old

With hopes alike, as well as fates, my mother and I pray for and end and a beginning to all of this. But will that end and beginning ever come? Will my mother finally be reunited with her love? How do you awake a mortal Man from endless rest? How do you keep an ever living Elven-maid from a life of loneliness? How does one reunite the Elven people back to the dying lands of Middle-Earth? As of now, I do not have an answer to any of these. Perhaps there never will be one. That truth is not to be faced now. Let me succeed, and then will I know. But for now, a mysterious path is laid before me. I will follow it and overcome whatever obstacle withholding me back. 

The Road goes ever on and on 

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And wither then? I cannot say.

Evenstar walked unconsciously through the woods of Lorien, not really thinking of anything at all. Instead just walked. Unbeknownst to him, Beren lurked from behind, with Evenstar aware of his presence, though not really heeding him. He followed as Evenstar walked down a staircase between two trees. On the bottom seemed to lay an empty bowl atop a tree trunk. A stream of pure water was found falling beneath a tree, with a pitcher just beside the stream.

Evenstar walked towards the pitcher and filled it with the falling water. Beren hid behind a tree just above the staircase, ever watchful of Evenstar. She poured the water slowly into the bowl, then placed the pitcher on the ground. With a sigh, placing both palms onto the trunk, she leaned in and looked inside the bowl. Evenstar wept and she was stung by pain, but she held her pose and continued looking. Beren wanted to run down, seeing her in torment, but it will soon be over, he thought. And then she walked away from the bowl, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, clearing those horrid visions. "No need to hide behind a tree, Beren." He heard her. Embarrassed, he stepped out from his hiding place and went down to her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You knew I was here?" He asked. Evenstar nodded. "I was well aware of your presence since I left Cerin Amroth. But do not fret, I do not mind you following." He leaned to take a look into the bowl which was now empty. "What happened? What did you see?" "That, sir, is only for me to know." She replied, then continued, "though I will tell you about this bowl if you wish it." He nodded. "It is not just any ordinary bowl," she explained, "as you can see. It's actually a mirror, my grandmother's mirror to be in fact. Lady Galadriel of Lorien. The water poured into the mirror is enchanted and used to see the life behind you, the life you live now, and the life before you." He nodded. "I see. Would I be one fit to look inside?" She shook her head. "Not at the moment, but in time, when you have grown and obtained more knowledge, perhaps then will you have the strength to look inside." She smiled at him. "But for now, I must bid you farewell for I have a long journey ahead of me." She began to walk towards the staircase. "Wait!" He yelled and caught up to her. Grabbing her arm, he asked "Let me come with you, to where ever it is you are going to. I have much to ask of you, and I would like the opportunity to know you. You cannot refuse such a small request." She laughed at him then. "No request is small in your case." With that, she walked up the stairs. Confused, he followed behind her. "Now what exactly do you mean by that?" She refused to explain herself, so instead let him follow her in silence.

__

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Evenstar found Legolas who was beneath a bridge, sitting inside a swan-shaped canoe. She walked down to the docking, with Beren beside her. Legolas spotted the two and smiled upon them welcomingly. "How did things go, milady?" Legolas asked, stepping out of the canoe. "Quite well." She replied, hugging him as he approached her. She whispered into his ears "She lives still, Legolas." He laughed and gave her a joyous embrace. Beren did not like the show of emotions what so ever. It may have been out of joy for Evenstar's mother, but he knew that relationships grew and he didn't want that between Evenstar and Legolas. So he interrupted their show of emotion. "So where are the two of you headed?" He asked. Legolas answered, "That, gentle Sir, I'm afraid we cannot tell you. We appreciate your help and wish for you all the best. Let us begin our journey back, milady. We have not time to waste." Evenstar smiled at Beren, then spoke to Legolas. "Give me a moment with him. I shall meet you where the horses await. Go now." Legolas nodded and went running to the horses. "You would not wish to follow me." She told Beren then. "And why not?" he asked. She replied softly, "Because falling in love with me would bring you to your fall." She kissed his cheek then and walked away. This woman was full of many mysteries, Beren thought. And he wasn't going to give up on her, ever. So he followed them secretly, through narrow paths which he knew well. 

* * *

Passing through the misty valley, it was quite hard for Beren to keep track of the two. Though he was well trained and had unimaginably keen senses for a mere Man. After two days of traveling, they finally came to an end. The mist was gone, and all around were luscious trees and plants of all sorts. Rivers and falls could be seen in the distance. Beren knew exactly where he was. Rivendell. He had once visited a land surrounded by mist. It was when he was a younger child. Though by that time only Dark Elves dwelled in that land. It was Rivendell, the Hidden Refuge that he remembered dwelling in once. He wished that he had seen it when it was in it's full stature. 

Beren followed quietly, knowing that both Evenstar and Legolas had keen Elven senses themselves. He let them go their way in Rivendell, deciding to find Evenstar later that eve. After Evenstar and Legolas were far ahead, he entered Rivendell, hiding his horse near a riverbank just outside the city. He was in awe and amazed by the sight of Rivendell. It was more than he could ever ask for. Though the refuge was barren. It looked almost dead if not for the growing plants and running waters. He spotted Evenstar and Legolas climb a flight of stairs and enter a building. He let them be for the time being and decided to take a look around. 

* * *

Back atop the meeting platform, Evenstar was surprised to see all seats filled with a variety of races. There, to represent Men, was Evenstar's brother, the King of Men, and his right arm man, Bergil, son of Beregond, member of the White Company. Beside them was Gimli and a few of his kin. And beside them, whom Evenstar stared at in amazement, were two little creatures. "Hobbits." Gandalf stated, who was at the high chair in the circle. Evenstar turned to him, then to the two small creatures known as hobbits. Both, were already far in age, though didn't show a sign of weariness, except for one. That one rose to greet Evenstar. He smiled as he looked upon her face. Kissing her palm and bowing, he said "Greetings, Evenstar, daughter of Arwen, Queen of the Elves. My name is Frodo Baggins, of the Shire, once the Keeper of the One Ring. I have sailed across to the West and back in haste to aid you on your quest." The other Hobbit stepped up as well, also greeting Evenstar. "Hail and well met, milady. I am Samwise Gamgee, also of the Shire, and once for a moment the Keeper of the One Ring." Frodo spoke again. "We were two of the nine Companions, along side your father. He served me well, Evenstar. He was a good man. Loyal and trustworthy. Now I ask that you put your trust in me. I will serve you, as your father did to me." He whispered to her then. "I feel your pains. I suffered much during my time here in Middle-Earth. Coming back only makes it worse. But that pain will fail to cease until those that have wounded me are gone forever. But to ease my pain is not what I ask of you. That is not it at all. I can live with pain, as long as I know my beloved land is safe from the Nazgul and of Sauron's evil creatures for good. Also, I've spent much of my time with the Elves of the elder days. I grew to love them, especially your mother and the Lady Galadriel. I am behind you on your quest to destroy the remaining Nazgul and to return the Elves back to Middle-Earth. Oh, and by the way, the Lady sends her greetings. The Elessar I believe was sent to you by our dear Gandalf?" Evenstar nodded. "Aye, he did give it to me. Though I lent it to someone who suffers more than I do." Frodo nodded and smiled. "That Elessar has helped me through hard times. Your mother gave it to me as a gift, telling me that it will cure me when I am wounded. I hope that it will work as well for her as it has for me." 

Gandalf stood then. "Come, friends, there is little time for acquaintances now. We've all gathered here to report our progresses. Men of Gondor, what have thee to say?" Eldarion spoke on behalf of his people. "I have rode quick to Edoras, sending my messengers back to Minas Tirith to prepare an army of ten thousand. That is all that I can spare at the moment from my army, but as for the Rohirrim and other people of my land, they were sent a message and have ordered an army, sending them to Helms Deep. As for the quantity, we have not gotten word of just how much yet. I shall ride in two days to Edoras to meet with their militia, then we will ride South, to Helms Deep, where my army awaits and protects any enemy passing. And now for the progress of the Mountain dwarfs." Gimli stood, tall and proud. "I have reunited with my kind, and they have sworn once again to aid the King of Men. They work now to forge weapons and armor. Some have chosen to aid us in the battle fields and will meet down South in Helms Deep as well." Gandalf nodded. "As for me," he spoke, "I have searched hard for the remaining Elves in Mirkwood and other woods here in the North. I have found them, but all they wish for is peace again. Their hearts are tormented by the dying Elven lands. But a few have agreed to lend us their bows and aid us as well. But I shall tell you this now: the Nazgul will not fight in Helms Deep. They will not even come close. They await in the ruins of the Dark Tower, where only one is strong enough to step onto the lands of Mordor." Evenstar new what was requested of her and what was to be done. The faith behind Gandalf's eyes is all that Evenstar needed. She gave it no second thought. With her head held up high, she spoke like a true queen. "That is the task appointed to me since birth, and I will do all I can to make sure it is done. I will ride in two days to Helms Deep with my brother, and from there, we shall make our parting." 

"No!" A voice yelled. Just then Beren, who was in hiding, jumped onto the platform and stood before Evenstar. "What are you doing here?" Evenstar whispered angrily to Beren. He only looked at her. Eldarion, worried for his sister, immediately drew his sword and came after Beren. "Don't!" Evenstar commanded her brother, and she stood in front of Beren. "He wishes no harm." She turned to Beren, and asked aloud "Again, what are you doing here? I told you not to follow me." Beren smiled. "Correction, you said it would be wise not to follow you." He was mocking her, and in the midst of a brewing war, he had the nerve to jest. Angry, she turned away from him and let her brother take over. "My sister has asked of your being here. How dare you even think of following her. Explain yourself." Eldarion stood with his sword still wielded. Beren was prepared to defend himself. "I will not deny that I have followed your sister here because she has enchanted me. That is exactly why I am here in Rivendell. And that is the reason why I will not allow her to venture to the land of Mordor alone. I will journey with her whether you approve of it or not." Evenstar was furious by then. "You will follow me no more." Gandalf interrupted just then. "Wait, Evenstar, before you explode, and you as well, Eldarion, this boy's idea is not so bad. To journey with companions that is." Frodo knew exactly where he was headed. "Gandalf, you are a genus!" Frodo exclaimed and continued, "The Fellowship reunited, except this time, with four open spots to fill in the spots of the lost, and with the exception of a lady." Frodo smiled and rejoiced, as did Sam, Gimli, and Legolas. Legolas realized the plan then, and spoke, "Eldarion to fill in Aragorn's spot, Gandalf to retake his, Frodo and Sam to Pippin and Merry's, Gimli and me to ours, Bergil to Boromir's, Evenstar to our beloved Frodo, whom we shall serve and protect, and our new found friend to the protective Samwise Gamgee's role." Curious as to who this young man was, Gandalf again asked him to present his self. Beren stepped up, announcing his title. "I am Beren Erchamion, Son of Elurin, descendent of and named after the legendary Beren himself, who was the son of Barahir, loyal protector of Finrod Felagond, who was the brother of the Lady Galadriel. So in all truth, just as the legendary Beren's father, I am as well a loyal protector to the bloodline of Finrod, including the Lady Galadriel, as well as her descendent, Evenstar Elessar, daughter of the great King of Men, and heir to the Elven people under her mother, Queen Arwen Evenstar of the Elves, making Evenstar, the Lady of the Elves." Everyone was surprised with his knowledge of history and of his royal tone, especially Evenstar, who spoke not a word, only gasped at the truth of his words. Gandalf gave out a great laugh, rejoicing along with the others, except for Eldarion and Evenstar, who kept quiet. "Ah, you do know your history. Very Well, Beren, loyal protector of the Finrod line, you shall join and complete the newfound and reunited Fellowship. And we shall call this Fellowship: the Nazgul's Bane." And all rejoiced and cheered to the heavens, all but Lady Evenstar, who wept silently within. 


	7. A Lady and her Knight

Ok, this one wasn't really thought out well. If I get better ideas, it will be replaced. I had to write the poem part myself. Hope you guys like it.

**__**

Chapter VII

A Lady and her Knight

Why was it that I felt pain after that moment? Beren I care not for. Then why has the truth pierced my heart, as does a knife? It was a light I had not yet seen in him. With our first meeting, I saw him as other men who've tried to woo me and take my hand in marriage. Aye, Beren hath tried all of those. Even the noblest of men I've easily let pass. Why then was he so different? May it be that a mere man of the woods attracts to my liking more than those of the noble? But if that were, then I would have lost my heart to many men before him. And now with the truth of his identity, I only long to acquaint with him more. But why do I fear to fall for him, when I as well am a mortal woman, least Half-Elven? The fate of eternal loneliness is not mine to have for I am not an immortal. So why then do I feel as if Beren will suffer as Cerin Amroth hath once, as well as the legendary Beren, and my father, King Aragorn? And why is it that I suffer the torment of my mother, Arwen, Queen of the Elves, Luthien the fair, and of Nimrodel, who for long was lost in the Misty Mountains? I fear it will be too late hence thy reason will come to me...

She did not stir nor did she weep

Instead she fled with silent feet,

Across the bridge into a path

That led to luscious plants in bath

From waters falling into streams

Where visions sought turned into dreams.

That night he came and there she laid

That queenly-air, and Elven-maid.

He followed her upon a rise

And there they met each other's eyes.

No words were spoken,

Nor was their silence broken,

But deep inside their hearts

Where destined fate did start,

The doom was well on its way

For from that moment, she knew he'd stay.

As the group continued on with their cheering and planning, Evenstar silently escaped, making her way down the staircase and across a bridge. She took a path to the left, which led to a balcony overlooking Rivendell. She stood by a railing edge, leaning atop it as she watched the waterfalls divide into the lakes, and listened as the earth mourned still about the lose of the Elves. Behind her, Beren followed. 

Creeping quietly towards Evenstar, he placed his hands atop her shoulder. Evenstar was not surprised. She spoke softly, weeping within. "I advise you not to follow me." She told Beren, not turning to face him. "Yes, I am sorry, but I've been known to always follow my heart." Beren slipped his arms around her then. Evenstar shoved at him, pushing him aside. She turned to face him. "You knew I was to be in Lorien, did you not?" She asked angrily. He shook his head. "Nay, dear Evenstar, though I will not lie. I was in search for someone, but not of you. I was told that the Elven Queen herself lay upon the Hill of Cerin Amroth. You're not the only one who seeks her out. She is the hope of your kin, of mine. At least I was told I would find hope upon that Hill. Though I found it not in her, but in her daughter. Seeing a glowing Elven maiden light the once Golden Woods of Lorien as does an evening star on a dark night, I thought I saw the Queen herself. But to tell you the truth, I was and still am glad that I met you in her stead." Beren looked upon her face then, and saw her beauty and her pain clash together. He did not care to see her in torment. "You fear that your fate would be the same as your mother's if you fall for me? That may be likely, but at least give me a try. Please, do not hate me because I fell in love with you. You might as well hate your father then for he fell in love with the same woman, same in heart and spirit, and beauty." Not able to hold it in, a tear rolled down Evenstar's cheek and she began to sob. 

She shook her head then. "You do not understand," she told Beren, "you cannot love me." Laughing lightly, she continued, "You've only just met me. But I assure you, you wouldn't wish to get close to me. Though I will not shun you, nor will I make any further progress to entice you more. If what you say is true, that you do love me, then do me one favor..." Beren nodded. "Anything for you, fair Evenstar." She dropped her head. "Do what you can to stay clear from me while on our journey." She walked away then. "That I cannot do." He yelled out to her, and followed once again. She stopped and turned once more. "Please! I have other more important matters to worry about than falling in love." She paused, then spoke again. "I will agree to one thing...talk to me once more about love, but when my journey has ended and if I succeed. Then will I consider befriending you, though I will make no promises about falling in love. Goodnight, Beren, I beg for some sleep for I am very weary." And he let her go off into the night, for when the morrow comeths, Beren would seek her out again. He vowed then not to rest till he wins the heart of thy fair Evenstar.

* * *

Early in the dawn did Beren rise to seek the fair Evenstar again. Though in her quarters, he did not find her, but by her window, instead stood her brother who spoke to Beren with a grimace. "Evenstar has left early for her morning meal. All feast in the Great Hall of Elrond. That is where you should be, not in my sister's private quarters." Beren nodded, perturbed. "Yes, sorry, I wanted to ask about tomorrow." "I'm not ignorant, Beren." Eldarion interrupted angrily. "I am very well aware of my sister's beauty for many have sought her hand in marriage. Though I am not going to waste my time lecturing you to not fall in love with my sister, for I can already see that you have. I will say this; you are a fool to follow her. Not because I say that she shall not love you in return, but because it will cause harm to you. Protect her if you wish, but for your own sake, do not fall in love." Beren spoke no words and instead watched as Eldarion walked away. What harm could falling in love with one such beauty cause to him? Then again, all the great heroes fell due to forbidden love, just as Cerin Amroth, who was cast away from his love by ship and was lost in the Sea, never to be seen again. But he was not Cerin, nor was he Aragorn, who fell in love with an immortal, and nor was he his ancestor, Beren the legendary, who forced himself to keep his dear Luthien safe by leaving her for good. That last fate did not occur to him then. Would he one day chose to leave Evenstar, after all they would go through together? "Not in my lifetime." And then it struck him again. Evenstar was of the blood of Men, but her mother was also a full-fledged Elf-maid. Would the immortal life be passed down to Evenstar as well? Would she be forced to live a lonely life if she did ever agree to love him? That, Beren did not wish. Nor did he wish for her to get lost in any mountains, and risk the unfortunate chance of being harassed and tortured. Angry with himself for only realizing these consequences now, he marched down to the Great Hall in search for Evenstar. 

* * *

There in the Great Hall of Elrond sat Evenstar, along with the other guests, having their morning meal. After entering the Hall, Beren quickly made his way to Evenstar, who sat beside her brother. "I must have a word with you." Beren told her. Eldarion spoke in her stead. "Can you not see that the girl is eating? Take a seat and have your meal." Ignoring Eldarion's comment, he spoke again urgently. "I must have a word with you before the day starts." Eldarion stood. "I said to have your meal. Do you dare defy a King's orders?" Evenstar stood, interrupting her brother before trouble would arise. "I have finished my meal. Beren, follow me outside." As they exited the Hall, Eldarion's gaze followed Beren, the vile emotions revealed in his eyes. 

Evenstar led Beren into another room with murals painted on the walls surrounding them. Isildur slaying the evil Sauron was interpreted on a painting. Evenstar faced Beren who was for a moment lost in thought. "Beren, turn away from that and tell me exactly why you have disturbed my meal." He turned from the mural, which stole his attention. He started out with a question that stunned him most. "Are you an immortal?" She looked at him, bewildered. "And you ask that...why?" "Just answer me." He said. He shook her head. "I do not know. It was in my mother's blood. I am but half-Elven. I've never met any other, nor do I know about their history. There has been an inadequate amount of them. Is that all that you have to say to me?" He shook his head, moving in closer. "Did you ever realize that once we are betrothed that things might go wrong? That you might live a long lonely life, or be lost, or be forced to live without me?" She interrupted his obvious panic then. "Just one minute here. What is all this talk about being betrothed? This is ridiculous. I haven't even come to terms with you yet. Why do you speak such madness?" "This is not madness, Evenstar." Beren replied to her, continuing, "Is that not why you've been so frightful about befriending me? Do you not fear those same fates? Fates that have been given to our dear ancestors? If that is so, well then I'll tell you this: no fate can be avoided. You either accept it or live a life so full of regret because you did not follow your heart." She was astonished. He knew so little about her yet spoke so truthful and wise. "You are saying that our fates are tied together and doomed to a tragic end?" She asked him. Beren nodded. Evenstar resumed to speak. "I will not deny this to you now. I have considered that fate for we are of similar ancestry, just as my mother's fate was tied to Luthien's, and Luthien's to Nimrodel. They all share a tragic loss: their lovers. I do not want nor wish to feel that kind of love for along with that love comes loneliness. And I will not now deny to you that yes, I do feel something for you, but I will not pursue it." She looked away from him. Beren moved closer, just inches away from her. He held her face up to meet his. "Please," he spoke, "do not refuse me. Give me one chance. I cannot promise you that our fates may take a different path as that of our ancestor's, but I will promise you this, if you give me a chance, I will love and give you happiness for as long as I shall live. If you wish not, then I will now give you my word to leave you be." He paused, then asked, "Will you take me?" A tear fell from her face as she felt a stab of pain. "No." Evenstar answered. Beren's hopeful smile faded. "Then good day to you, Lady, and I wish you the best of luck on your quest." He turned away and began to walk back into the Hall. Evenstar fell to her knees and wept hard.

* * *

The day went fast and a new had just begun. It was the second day since the Council had met. Now early dawn, the Companions were well ready and prepared to leave with stallions provided for them. Just like the old days, Gimli rode atop a stallion with Legolas to guide them both. Legolas smiled at his companion. "Another adventure lies before us, Elf-friend. Shall we join axe and bow in a friendly competition once more?" Legolas asked Gimli. Gimli laughed to the heavens. "Aye, friend! Who will advance in the enemy casualties?" "You may have won last time, Gimli, but I am equipped with as much arrows as before, and I have not aged a bit, unlike you, old friend. So I believe that I have the upper hand." Gimli nodded. "We shall see." Evenstar walked by the two who were atop a stallion, already starting their rivalry. She smiled as she passed them, walking next to her brother. Eldarion smiled at her, yawning as he leaned on his horse. "Good morning, sister. Are you prepared?" Evenstar nodded. "Aye, brother, food and all." Eldarion smiled at her. "Good, good, food is always needed, especially for long journeys such as ours. Come along now, we cannot delay even a minute." "Just one, please, I would like to great the Hobbits and Gandalf." Eldarion climbed his stallion. "Very well, make haste. We have no time to waste." She walked then to Gandalf, who was conversing with the Hobbits. Frodo was the first to greet her. "Ah, Lady Evenstar. Good morning to you. Have you had your rest?" She nodded. "Aye, some. Enough to ride on to Edoras. I would just like to thank the three of you greatly for helping me through this." Sam smiled at her. "No worries, Lady Evenstar. It's been such a long time since I've had any real adventure, one with a good cause." "Come now, Sam, Frodo," Gandalf began, "You should prepare your stallions." The Hobbits nodded, once again greeting Evenstar by kissing her palm. "How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked her. Evenstar sighed. "You could say that I'm scared." "That is only because you do not yet know your opponent nor your true power. Once you find it, you will fear no more, I promise." Gandalf then approached the entire group. "Are you all prepared?" He asked them aloud. They all nodded. Frodo and Sam rode along side each other, Gimli rode with Legolas, Bergil riding behind Eldarion, and Beren, who had just joined the company, rode behind all. Evenstar gazed in his direction, but he turned away, frowning. "Nazgul's Bane, let us ride with great haste!" Gandalf roared to the heavens and swiftly raced off towards the South. All followed behind him. Evenstar rode just beside her brother. 


End file.
